This invention relates to bistable electronic circuits and, more particularly, to a high speed flip-flop.
Flip-flops have many applications in electronic systems. Speed of operation and power efficiency are important characteristics of a flip-flop.
A flip-flop can be controlled by a clock to operate upon a data stream as a latch. A dynamic latch generally is capable of operating at a higher speed and with lower power consumption than a static latch. On the other hand, a static latch is generally more stable than a dynamic latch. In short, both dynamic and static latches have favorable and unfavorable characteristics that need to be compromised in circuit design.